


Road Trip

by Natalia (nataliac)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Road Trip, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut, car, hotel room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliac/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After extensive planning, the road trip was finally on and luckily for me, I was sat next to the boy of my dreams, but I didn't know it yet. During long hours on the road, I got to know more about him than  anticipated, but the question was, would it last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

“C’mon let’s go! We’re going to be late!” Annalise yelled from outside my door. I quickly zipped up my bag and threw it across my shoulder, taking one last look in the mirror before rushing outside to meet the many faces crowded into a large SUV, who were all anxious to get the trip started.

“Hey guys!” I greeted everyone and found my way to the back of the car. Throwing my bag behind the last seat, I plopped down next to Niall. I have always been close to him but nothing ever happened between us so I figured that was just how it was going to be.

“How ya doing?” He spoke in his Irish accent, trying to make small conversation.

“I’m excited, what about you?”

“Eh, I’m excited too but it’s going to be a few grueling hours on the road.”

“Luckily for you, I’ve come prepared.” I pulled out my phone and headphones, handing him one bud and putting the other one in my ear.

For the following two hours, we sat in silence, only allowing the music coming from the headphones to consume our thoughts. There were moments when he chose the song, and when I did. Through facial expressions, we figured out what the other person liked and what they didn’t like. It was surprisingly fun, almost like a game of charades, trying to understand each other’s gestures.

The car eventually pulled over at a service area, allowing us to stretch our legs and give the driver a break.

“(Y/N), come with me to buy something.” Niall called out, reaching out his hand to grab mine. I followed him into the store and began searching through the aisles, continuing in silence. It was unexpectedly not awkward; instead, it was more comforting that we didn’t feel the need to fill in the empty pauses.

“Hey, what about M&M’s?” I grabbed a large pack and threw it over to him, “It’s good for sharing.”

“M&M’s it is.” He gave me a small smile and made his way to the counter. Soon, we returned to the car and got back on the road. We continued listening to music; however, this time, each of us stared out the window as we shared the bag of M&M’s. I felt a spark each time our hands touched, but I tried to push the thought out of my mind.

Feeling restless, I called out, “Annalise, when are we getting off?”

“Be patient, we still have a few hours.” She replied, looking back at me and giving me a shrug. I laid back and brushed a hand through my hair.

“You can lie against me if you’d like, you look tired.” Niall offered trying to comfort me, but instead, I shot him a glare.

“I look tired? Thanks.” I replied sarcastically, letting out a small laugh. Ironically, I let out a yawn; stretching out my arms the best I could in the tight space.

“Aw, c’mon.” He laughed a little and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest. Tense at first, I decided to just go with it and placed my head against his chest, listening to the quickening beat of his heart. The music continued to play when I felt myself drift to sleep.

“(Y/N), wake up, we’re at our first stop.” A soft voice woke me up and I felt a firm shake on my arm. I lifted my head and looked around outside of the window drowsily.

“Hmm… Where are we?” I mumbled.

“At the museum, love.” He answered, getting up from his seat and making his way to the car door.

“Oh.” I muttered disappointingly. We spent the following two hours touring around a mansion, learning about the family history behind it. Each handed our own headphones, the large group of friends walked around the beautiful house, listening to the animated voice on the self-guided tour. As the large crowd finally reached the end, we all handed back our headphones to the museum staff.

“That was actually interesting, I loved it.” I commented, as we all walked back to the car.

“The house is massive and I can’t believe how detailed the interior design was.” Another voice spoke.

“Yeah, it was amazing.”

“Wait, so where are we heading to now?” Niall asked Annalise.

“It’s getting pretty late so we should be heading to the hotel.” She looked at her watch and noted the setting of the sun. Once we were all boarded, the engine roared to life and soon the car was on the road again.

“Okay, so we need to go over who’s sharing a room with who before we get to the hotel.”

“I’m with Sarah.” One of my friends called out.

“I’ll be with Tom.” Another called out as I noticed Annalise write it down on a notepad.

“(Y/N) will share a room with me.” Niall’s voice shocked me, surprising me with the fact that we were going to spend a night together in the same room.

“Oh… Okay.” I quietly muttered, as I looked back at him with my eyes wide open.

“I hope you don’t mind.” His eyes soften as I laid back against the seat and continued listening to Annalise talk about the rest of our trip. It was completely dark outside by the time that she stopped talking and the only sound that filled the air was the radio playing softly from the speakers. I slowly closed my eyes as I rested my head against the seat and patiently waited for us to arrive.

“We’re here.” Annalise’s voice rang as I opened up my eyes from the light nap, looking over to see Niall already looking at me. He had been unusually quiet this whole time. Everyone grabbed their bags from the back of the car and we made our way to the lobby.

“Okay, tomorrow we have a lot planned so make sure to get a good night’s rest. Here are your room keys.” Annalise handed out each pair a set of hotel room keys, which left me alone with Niall.

“So, what time are you planning on going to sleep?” Niall asked as we made our way to our room.

“I’m not sure. I’m feeling pretty awake now,” I shrugged, turning my head to look at him, “what about you?”

“I’m not planning on going to sleep.”

“What? What are you going to be doing for the entire night?” I asked him, furrowing my eyebrows.

“You’ll see.” Niall replied nonchalantly, pulling out the hotel room keys from his pocket and opening the door. We were greeted with a cool breeze from the blasting air conditioner and neatly made two full-sized beds.

“I call the bed closer to the door.” I immediately threw my bags on top of it and noticed Niall’s little grin.

“What difference does it make?” He smirked and placed his bags on the other bed.

“Your bed is closer to the AC and I just don’t want to freeze to death.”

“You won’t, trust me. You know you can lower it though, right?” He spoke in a mocking tone, receiving an annoyed look from me.

“Whatever, I’m going to change.” I jokingly rolled my eyes and snatched my pajamas from my bag. Once I made my way to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and began pulling my clothing off when I heard a knock at the door. I heard Niall’s voice but couldn’t distinguish what he was saying.

“Huh?” I was in the middle of pulling my pajama shorts up when the door opened and there stood a wide-mouthed Niall by the doorframe.

“Niall! What are you doing? Get out!” My hands scrambled to find clothing to cover up my half naked body. The door immediately slammed shut and I felt relief wash through me as I realized that I was still wearing my bra and underwear. I continued putting on my pajamas and couldn’t help but feel an immense amount of heat rush to my cheeks. Grabbing my clothing, I walked out of the bathroom and kept my head down.

“I’m really sorry.” Niall’s voice spoke with a hint of laughter.

“Yeah.” I quietly muttered as I lied down in my bed and pulled the covers over me.

“Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Niall.” I snarled his name and reached out to turn off the lamp next to my bed.

* * *

Sweat-stricken, I tossed and turned around my bed, letting out short cries from the horrible nightmare I was having. I didn’t even notice until I felt something hover over me and heard a voice trying to relieve me from my terrifying slumber.

“(Y/N), wake up. What’s wrong?” Niall whispered softly. I gently opened my eyes, releasing my tense muscles and looking into the eyes of a very concerned boy. I began to sit up when I began to realize what had happened.

“I had another one.” I quietly whispered.

“Another what?”

“Another nightmare.” I let out a long sigh and gripped my forehead, slightly shaking my head.

“Are you okay now? You sounded like you were crying.” Niall spoke as I laid back down on the bed.

“No, I’m not okay.” I nearly broke into tears, but I shut my eyes before I could let a tear fall.

“Do you want me to sleep with you?”

“Yes.” I felt Niall scoop me up and move me aside to make room for him. His strong arm then pulled me into him, pressing my back against his chest and laying my head against his bicep. Niall pulled the covers over us and I listened to the pattern of his breathing until I fell back asleep.

“Mmm.” I heard a voice grumble and felt the daylight peak into our room. Gently opening my eyes, I realized I was on top of a very grouchy boy, with his eyebrows furrowed.

“You’re quite heavy you know.” I heard this boy speak, awakening from his sleep.

“Oh god.” I rushed to get off of him, but I felt an arm stop me.

“No, I like it.” Niall’s voice filled the room. I snuggled my face deeper into his chest as I felt myself blush. “I don’t know what happened last night, but just know that I will always be there for you.” There was a sincerity behind his voice that warmed my heart.

“Thank you, Niall. It means a lot.” I wrapped my arm across his chest, forgetting for a moment that we were _just friends_. I frowned at the thought and quickly let him go, getting up to get ready for the day. I felt a sensation of disappointment because he had let me go that easily, but perhaps the same thought had popped into his head, that we were simply friends. Soon, we both changed into our clothing for the day and left the hotel room with our bags to join the rest of our friends.

“How did you guys spend the night?” Annalise asked, looking at us. Before I could reply, Niall answered for me.

“It was good. Restful.” He quickly looked back at me and gave me a little smile.

“Alright, off we go.” Annalise called out and the whole crew followed behind her to the car.

* * *

“Niall! I can’t believe you just did that!” I yelled, on the verge of erupting into laughter.

“C’mon, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You poured _ice_ water on me. I’m freezing, I’m going to get sick!” I whined and rubbed my hands up and down my arms.

“Ah, don’t worry. I’ll keep you warm.” Niall opened up his arms and pulled me into a bear hug.

“I guess this was all apart of your plan, wasn’t it?” I sneered.

“Maybe, but you’ll never know.” Niall chuckled as I playfully punched him in the arm, however I didn’t dare to remove myself from his embrace.

“(Y/N)! Niall! We have to return to the car!” Annalise yelled from a few feet away ahead of us as I noticed the sun setting and the large group of friends had begun walking towards the parking lot.

“You know, if you’re that worried of getting sick, I can keep you warm all night.” Niall smirked and put his arm around me as the two of us began leaving the amusement park.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” I cocked an eyebrow, playfully looking at him curiously.

“Hmmm, you’ll see.” He teased, grabbing my hand and leading us into the back of the very familiar car once again. During the ride back to the hotel, I laid my head against Niall’s shoulder, hoping that he wasn’t able to feel my heart beating at a thousand miles per hour. Another part of me was hoping that his heart was also beating just as fast.

“We’re here.” I felt Niall’s voice vibrate as the car pulled over to a stop and let out all of its passengers. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, we walked into the lobby as Annalise handed out the new hotel room keys before Niall and I made our way to our room once again.

“I call the bed closer to the door!” Niall mocked me and threw his bags onto the bed, reminding me of the previous night.

“You’re so mean to me.” I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest.

“If I was so mean, would I ask you to sleep in that bed with me as well?” Niall moved up closer to me, standing right before me, gripping onto my arms.

“Oh, Niall…” Shocked by his request, I slightly moved back, looking into his eyes.

“I promise, it’s innocent. Unless you don’t want it to be.” Niall let out a little smirk, pulling me into him. I breathed out and nodded, hating the fact that I gave in so easily.

“Ugh, fine. I’m going to change into my pajamas, but don’t walk in this time.” I playfully warned him as I began reaching into my bag and made my way to the bathroom.

“I’ll try, but it’ll be _very hard_.” His voice sent a shiver down my spine, sensing that there was more behind his words. Quickly changing, I walked out to find a shirtless Niall already in bed, apparently waiting for me to join him.

“Oh! I’m not naked if that’s what you’re thinking.” I guess from the alarmed look on my face, he decided to reassure me and pulled off the covers, revealing his pajama bottoms. Letting out a little smile, I walked to the side of the bed and laid down next to him, my heart beating at an incredible pace.

“C’mere.” Niall mumbled as he reached out to me to reel me into his embrace. “You know, I’ve always had a little crush on you.” I quickly turned my head to look up to him, surprised at his confession.

“What?”

“Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I was never really capable of getting you out of my head.”

“I-I like you too.” Stumbling over my words, our eye contact still never faltered.

“Can I kiss you?” Niall whispered a few seconds later, raising his hand to cup my face.

“Yes.” He lowered his face, until I felt his soft lips touch mine, completely taking my breath away.

“I’ve waited so long for that.” Niall muttered on my lips before he placed a kiss on my forehead.

“I never thought… you’d be into someone like me.” I lowered my head.

“What are you talking about, (Y/N)?” I took in a big breath and kept my head down, afraid of looking at him.

“W-we’re different.”

“Look at me,” Niall took ahold of my chin and made me look up at his beautiful face, “You and I are the same. I’ve never met anyone better than you. You’re so beautiful and I want you to know how just beautiful you are.”

“Thank you, Ni… but-” Tears began to form in my eyes, but I fought to keep the tears down.

“No, no buts. Let me show you.” Niall hovered over me, scanning the room.

“What are you looking for?”

“A mirror.” Once he finally saw what he was looking for, he got out of bed and brought it back. Now with a mirror in his hand, he laid down right beside me, analyzing every detail of my face.

“Do you see this? I love this little scar on the side of your nose.” Niall angled the mirror so that I could see what he was talking about. “And the little birthmark on your chin.”

“Niall…” I gave him a little smile and looked away, only to have him make me face him again.

“And your lips are so perfectly plump, so kissable.” Niall rubbed his thumb against them, slightly prying my lips apart. “And I can’t forget those eyes, darkened with wisdom and maturity.” For a second, I felt my eyes flutter, his words sounding with so much passion. “And I love your collar bone, just waiting for my kisses.” Niall trailed his finger against it, slowly making his way to the edge of my low-cut pajama shirt. His fingers lightly tugged at the material, asking me to allow him to remove it. I began to pull the shirt over my head, but Niall insisted that I let him do it, leaving me in just my bra in front of him. “And your breasts…” Niall traced the curve of breast and then moved onto sliding off my straps.

“Can I?” He asked, receiving an approving look from me before he unclipped my bra from behind. I immediately felt the chilly air touch my naked chest, sending a cold shiver throughout my body. Niall immediately noticed and pulled the cover over us, but still allowing him to view my body from under the covers. “Your breasts are perfect, (Y/N).” His finger then began to trace down the middle of my torso, until he reached my stomach, my worst nightmare. Niall noticed the instant shock I felt throughout my body when his hands touched my stomach.

“You’re perfect, you know? And that includes your tummy.” Niall whipped himself over me, one leg on each side, as he moved down to level his face to my stomach. “This might just be my favorite part of you.” Niall’s hands gripped onto my sides as he began planting kisses all over, making sure to remind me of how beautiful I was with each kiss. Instinctively, my hands reached over to stroke his silky soft hair as I looked up at the ceiling.

“(Y/N), may I?” I looked down to find Niall digging his fingers in between my hips and bottoms, with a pleading look in his eyes.

“Yes.” I breathed, trying to stay collected. I felt him pull off the last remaining layers of clothing, leaving me naked and vulnerable in front of a very beautiful boy.

“You’re perfect.” Niall continued his trail of kisses from my stomach, getting closer and closer to my center with every kiss. I tried hard not to close my legs, but with every touch I felt a spark. Niall took ahold of both of my thighs and held them apart right before he was about to reach my clit.

“Or _this_ might be my favorite part of you.” Niall commented before his lips made contact with my very sensitive nub. My thighs tried to clamp together, but his strong hands held them apart as his tongue devoured my center, leaving me grasping onto the bed sheets.

“Shit, come up here.” Cupping his face, I tried him to pull him up so that our faces were facing each other. “Let me pleasure you.” I begged, reaching down to palm him over his pants.

“No way, I’m fucking you right now.” I began sliding his bottoms down, instinctively grabbing his shaft, but he removed my hands and placed them on his lips. “Not tonight, sweetheart. Tonight’s about you, okay?”

“Yes.” I breathed, desperately wanting him. I felt him place his tip at my entrance, already wet with pre-cum. His eyes locked on mine as he pushed himself in, gently thrusting back and forth in order to make sure that he wasn’t hurting me. There was a small smile on my face, looking deep into his green eyes, wondering how he could be so lovely.

“I want you to go _much_ faster, Ni.” I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, pressing my boobs against his chest. His thrusts immediately quickened as I began to kiss his neck gently, letting my lips linger on the soft, sensitive skin.

“You’re too good for me.” Niall moaned, gently twirling the hair above my head as he continued to hasten his pace. Then, moving my lips closer to his ear, I let out gentle moans while one of my hands reached down to where we connected, rubbing my clit.

“Do you see the things you do to me?” I whispered, moving away from his ear to watch his face. I was close to my climax, and I felt that he was too. My walls clenched around him, directly sending me into my orgasm so that Niall could watch as he looked down at me in awe. Before I realized, he had pulled out and began pounding on his shaft. I acted quickly and placed my hands over his, leaning down to press my lips against his tip and gently flicking my tongue against it.

“Fuck!” Niall groaned as he ejaculated, his cum getting on both of our hands and the bed sheet.

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.” I smirked, taking his hand and sucking it off of his finger.

“Damn, who knew my girl was so dirty?” Niall cocked an eyebrow.

“My girl?” I looked at him in slight shock.

“Yes, _my_ girl.” Niall laid back down and pulled me on top of him. “My girl’s so beautiful.” He spoke before pressing his lips against mine.

“Alright, _my_ boy. So how about we get in the shower and clean ourselves up?” I smile against his lips, propping myself up on my elbows to observe his face.

“Sounds good. But how about we sleep in the other bed tonight? If it gets too cold near the AC, I’m sure I’ll come up with something to warm you up.” Niall cheekily grinned, picking me up with him as he carried us over to the shower.


End file.
